Be Mine
by silverdoutrane
Summary: Distant FUTURE...Tem&Shika Pairing.  So sorry for the OOCNESS.


**BDISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR SHIKA&TEMA**

**PLEASE ENJOY.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE FUTURE!**

* * *

b**BE MINE…**/b

She was running up the staircase towards their apartment, with rose bushes in her hand, she send a clone to her five year long boyfriend, her hair was still the same as when she was, sixteen years old, right now there's a peaceful time like none they've known it, for the shinobis they enjoyed it, yes you did get from time-time a shinobi trying to take over the world, but it ended as swiftly as it begun. The other shinobi villages were reunited in a peaceful way, through the Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, she still can't believe it, he was and is the VERY FRIST Genin to reach the Hokage and it's a record, although he quickly speaks his mind whenever someone tries to belittle him and the rest of Konohagakure Shinobis and Kunoichis as well as the Sunagakure Siblings, yes Gaara would still give people death glare that will send them running for the hills if they doubt in his friend Uzumaki Naruto and the Hokage.

"Sorry, but it's troublesome, tell for Temari that it's the Hokage's orders I can't just ditch my duties." He said, he was a lot more handsome, manlier. "Fine, but you know you're so on the dangerous zone, Temari will be extremely furious at you Shikamaru." The clone said, poofing away, "I see, then I guess it can't be helped." Temari said disappointment filled her voice.

Shikamaru although smiled on the other side, he knew if she's going to enter there, she'll be shocked.

Temari opened their apartment door, closed it and sat the roses inside a vase with clean freshly tapped water, she walked slowly to their bedroom, when she opened the door, on their double bed was two things, a note and the most beautiful dress, the blonde haired woman ever saw in her life. On the note said this simply two lines, i_Temari…happy five year anniversary…will you please wear this only for tonight and come to the Nara Forest, as usual this is no death threat. Shikamaru Nara_. /i

Temari made herself ready, this dress was nightly blue and not shocking blue but a cute enough blue night gown, it was a boop choop it was tight on the middle, but it's no worries Kunoichis are firmly built anyway, where her thighs began it was wide like really wide, it pooled out all the way but not that you must yell if Temari is in it, you can clearly see, it's just so that none of the dress' end lines should be dragging in the mud or anything. She made her hair with a few romantic waves, not the usually two wind styled to four wind styled hair style she always loves so much to use, she putted a few make-up on, she didn't know if it was necessary but she did it just in case.

She walked outside of their apartment directly to the Nara's Forest what she saw there was pictures of her and Shikamaru together hanging in the brunches, she by now was thoroughly shocked as she kept on slowly walking, she stood there in the middle of the Nara Forest, there was a thousand candles lit, where she stood it was in a nicely circle, and as she saw her boyfriend Shikamaru came walking down the pavilloin, he serenaded her, in that song he said, u"Tell me that you love me, only me, I'm here in front of you on my knees…/u He continued, pulling out her dream engagement ring from his pocket, the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Ino and a few others which she only know by names but never went so far on a mission with them were playing the orchestra along with this song, that Shikamaru wrote for his Temari, Temari was so overflown with emotion, she didn't cry, but threw her arms around her boyfriend…correction Financè shoulders, he hugged her, "Yes, a thousand times yes, Shikamaru Nara…I'll be yours." She answered, everyone smiled at this. It was a full moon and the stars sparkle the night though.

* * *

**P.S. JUST WANTING TO LET YOU KNOW THIS IS MY VERY FIRST ONE-SHOT OF ANY ANIMè**...

**p.s. This lyrics is a Musician Vince Vaugh...song's name is 'Gooi jou arms om my', it's an engagement song for him and i've taken the video clip except his no Ninja and use it a bit inside the ninja world, it's also sadly not my song, for I suck at any types of poetry...**

Now PLEASE R&R...

Tell me straight

Enjoy.

S out.


End file.
